


Love like the sun

by nyaizawa



Category: Avatar - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A few years after the war, Ember Island (Avatar), Established Relationship, Fluff, Like they’re in their mid to late 20s, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Post-Finale, Post-War, Sokka is a cheeseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaizawa/pseuds/nyaizawa
Summary: Sokka has never known love like he has in these moments.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Love like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some zukka fluff !!!!!!

Sokka had never been keen to the warmer things in life, as growing up in the southern water tribe had made him accustomed to the cold. He never liked the sweltering sun, nor did he enjoy the hotter weather. He hated mornings, as those had shown that the heat of the sun would prevail through the day once again. Sokka grew up with the cold, and he’d happily keep living in colder conditions than what the rest of the world had to offer.

And yet to find himself here on Ember Island, with the love of his life, nothing but warmth flows through his body, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
_“You’re basically glowing,”_ Zuko told him teasingly as they walked along the shore during the dead of night, with nothing and no one around. Sokka had teased him back, _“How could I be glowing right now? The moon’s not even out.”_ But Sokka had known it was Zuko who put that glow on him. It was always Zuko who brought out the things in him he never thought he’d had or he could do.  
  
Sokka was always at his best around Zuko, as if Zuko completed him and brought out the best in him. Sokka learned to love all things Zuko did, as Zuko learned to love the things he had loved as well. They had always been like this, perfect complements to each other despite coming from two different worlds. Sokka had often compared them to two flowering seeds in a pot in his mind; slowly and surely growing with each other, caring for one another and holding each other up. They grew together just as their love grew for each other, growing to know each other’s flaws, regrets, self-proclaimed triumphs and small quirks and secrets.  
  
_“Do you sometimes regret how you’ve lived your life?” Zuko asked him one cloudy night, as they sat on the ground of his balcony back at the palace. Sokka’s head was resting on Zuko’s lap, as Zuko combed his fingers through Sokka’s hair. It had been a particularly hot night, which didn’t put Sokka in the best of moods. And yet despite the heat in the air, he found himself no longer wishing that he was somewhere colder, a realization that came to him while he stared back into Zuko’s eyes that seemed to sparkle with little flicks of gold, dancing with fire. How could someone be so beautiful? He had asked himself that night._  
  
_Sokka had pondered on the question before turning slightly to look away from Zuko, as those eyes just kept pulling and pulling him in, keeping him in a loop of bliss. Then he answered, “I think I regret a lot of things I’ve done. But no, I don’t think I could say I regret how I’ve lived my life.” as Zuko continued to brush through his hair._  
  
_“And why is that, my love?”_  
  
_“Well it led me to you, didn’t it?”_  
  
Sokka couldn’t help the overwhelmingly whole feeling in his chest as he stared at Zuko sitting by the waves, while Zuko stared at the vast universe in front of him. _“Doesn’t the sky just fascinate you? There could be a whole other universe out there and we wouldn’t even know it.”_ Zuko told him as Sokka sat down beside him. The waves hit their feet as they quickly hit the shore and trickled back down. Sokka looked at Zuko, and then looked into those eyes he loved so much, eyes that were currently enamored by the starry sky above them. Sokka felt his heart stop when he saw Zuko’s eyes, the eyes that shimmered like jewels in the day were twinkling as the stars reflected on his eyes, as if the universe Zuko was just referring to had been put behind his eyelids.  
  
Zuko looked back at him oddly, and suddenly he laughed, snapping Sokka out of his dazed thoughts. He stared at Zuko laughing at him for no apparent reason, letting Sokka hear that beautiful voice with such joy in it, and Sokka wished the moment would last forever.  
  
Sokka grinned at Zuko, _“If I had the chance to learn the secrets of the universe, I’d go through all of it with you.”_ Zuko had rolled his eyes at that, but the amusement on his face was obvious. _“Don’t be such a cheeseball, Sokka!”_ he said as he splashed water against Sokka playfully. They had spent almost their whole night on the beach, messing around. Talking about everything and nothing, going on for hours just because they could. Sokka felt like he could talk to Zuko about anything and Zuko would talk just as much, something Sokka could only thank the heavens for. _How had he been so lucky?_  
  
They made their way back to their quarters giggling and bubbly, like a pair of kids who snuck out to enjoy the night. As they laid in bed, Sokka had told Zuko how much he loved him, loving the way Zuko’s cheeks would warm up and redden, right before Zuko would say it back. They went to sleep that night in each other’s arms, adding to the already encompassing warmth in the air. Sokka would have hated the heat in the air on any other day, but how could he even be bothered when he would fall asleep with the love of his life wrapping his arms around his torso just _so?_  
  
It was Zuko who taught him that the warmth wasn’t that bad whenever he would hug Sokka and hold him close, just like he did right now. It was Zuko who taught him that the sun wasn’t always the worst, as Zuko would shine and laugh beautifully under the sun. It was Zuko who taught him to find the beauty in early mornings and breathtaking sunrises, after all- Zuko had always been the morning person between them. _“I rise with the sun!”_ He had jokingly told Sokka once.  
  
It had probably been 5 o’ clock in the morning when Zuko had woken up, urging Sokka to wake up as well. Neither of them dared to rise from the bed as they basked in the pastel glow of the sky, the sun barely peeking out from the horizon. Sokka quickly learned to love these early mornings with him, as the reveled in the morning breeze flowing through the room from the balcony door they left open the night before. The soft sound of the waves hitting the shore made Sokka never want to leave Ember Island ever again.  
  
They laid on the bed facing each other, their arms and legs lazily entwined together. Zuko started running his fingers through Sokka’s hair, something Sokka realized was simply Zuko being Zuko. Sokka hummed a catchy melody quietly that he got from the Ember Island Show from a few nights before, just loving being here with Zuko, spending time with him, talking with him, doing everything with him and just— wanting to spend the rest of his life with him.  
  
Sokka had brought his arms back around Zuko’s body, and he stared at Zuko as the sun started rising and peaking through the balcony, making Zuko shine in the morning glow Sokka was so often enamored by. Their room was glowing with the pastel colors of the sky, from the muted pink to the slowly fading lilac, the last remaining fragments of the night before. The room was being basked in hues of orange and yellow as the sun continued rising, and Sokka was happily content, knowing that he has never known love like he has as he wakes up with Zuko in his arms.  
  
_“Marry me, Zuko.”_ Sokka had said, as he ran his hand up and down Zuko’s back. Zuko had looked at him as if Sokka just handed Zuko the whole universe and more, and he smiled. _“Yes, I would want nothing more.”_ Sokka didn’t need to propose with the ring, nor did he need to plan it. He had loved Zuko as Zuko had loved him, and to them that was enough.  
  
Sokka could go on and on about the list of things that bothered him, from little ticks to things that drove him insane. But nothing that bothered him could amount to the way he loved Zuko. They stayed in bed, telling each other they have to get up eventually, but it’s all they can do just to let go from each other. The sun crept in as the pink and purple hues slowly left, and they were both _so in love._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic !! I don’t really write fanfics that often but i put my whole heart into this (-: please leave any constructive criticism in the comments, and kudos/bookmarks/comments are highly appreciated !!!! Thank you !! You can find me on twitter —> @grassquills (semi-ia)


End file.
